Life Cycles
by Selenitia
Summary: Cowritten with Elise. LarryCharlie pairing. Larry wonders what he has to offer a child.


Life Cycles  
By: Elise and Selenitia  
Rating: K+ (Boykissing and Innuendos)  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Numb3rs. 

Larry rubbed his face, staring at the cherry tree. He took one off and ate it. He turned, spitting the pit. It didn't land very far. Larry scrunched his nose and tried again. Similar results. Turning to Charlie, Larry said, with a slight whine, "Charles...why are you staring at koi fish when you could be teaching me to spit pits."

Charlie looked up from the koi pond. He looked confused, "Teach you to...what?"

Larry sighed, as if he had asked the question a million times when in reality it was just once. Larry moved to the lawn chair and plopped down in it. "Never mind, Charles. Your mind obviously is on other more important matters."

Charlie stood up, "Larry, have I done something wrong?"

Larry looked up and waved his hands at Charlie. "No... No... just... thinking of children again. Abilities... prime..."

Charlie walked over to Larry, sitting on the grass near his lawn chair. He looked up at Larry, "I'm listening."

"It's the cherries, Charles." Larry said, running his hand through Charlie's hair. "You can't understand...You're a cherry yourself, and I'm... some spit out pit."

"Larry, you are not a cherry pit." Charlie said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Larry shook a finger in Charlie's face. "You're right. I'm worse. I'm past the decomposition phase, entering into energy dispersion. Why are you with me?"

Charlie tapped the lawn chair, mentally calculating how sturdy it was, and stood up, moving so he was sitting on Larry's lap. He gave Larry a quick kiss, "Where else would I want to be?"

Moving to accommodate Charlie, Larry sighed and rested his head on Charlie's shoulder, "Somewhere with someone who can spit cherry pits."

Charlie rubbed Larry's arm, "I'm quite happy where I am." After a moment, he glanced at Larry, "Why do you want to spit cherry pits?"

Larry smiled, but it wasn't entirely pleased. "I want to be a good father, Charles."

Charlie nodded, a little puzzled, "What do cherry pits have to do with this?"

Larry began to draw little circles in Charlie's pant leg, smiling as he went higher and higher up the thigh, then stopping. It amused him to be a tease. "Because that's what fathers do. They teach their kids little quirks, and I never had a dad really to teach me those things... I can only teach my kids about quarks. I'd fail. You're... you're still young. You can still learn. I'm over the hill."

Charlie said, "You're a good teacher, Larry, and you'll be a good father." After a moment, he said, "And you are not over the hill."

"What can I offer a child, Charlie? You of all people know how hard it is for a parent to die. Our children would be five years old and only one parent." Larry grinned suddenly, "Even if that one remaining parent was beautiful, smart, creative and... young."

Charlie kissed Larry on the cheek, "You're not old and you have plenty to offer a child." He ran his fingers down the side of Larry's face.

Larry turned his head, catching Charlie's hand in a small kiss. Larry moved his hands to around Charlie's waist and hugged him, "Why? Tell me why. The Cherry tree says otherwise."

Charlie held Larry, pressing his lips against the side of his head, "Why what?"

"I tell you all the time that you waste your efforts on frivolous things, Charles, and I just feel I'm one of them." Larry looked deeply saddened, "Perhaps we should stop this. The world needs you focused."

Charlie shook his head, "You're not frivolous, Larry." He hugged Larry tightly, "You make me happy and that's important, right?"

Larry nodded his head, falling into Charlie's arms, his safety.

Charlie pressed his lips against the top of Larry's head, "How long has this been bothering you?"

Larry shrugged, trying to push himself further into Charlie's arms. "Charles, I just... I just need to know. Do you love me? Shouldn't you love a more attractive someone? Maybe Amita?"

Charlie gave Larry a quick kiss, "I love you and that matters more than anything else." He was quiet for a moment, "And why does everyone try to set me up with Amita anyway? She's my student!"

"You were once my student." Larry grins wickedly, "And admit it, I taught you a thing or two...granted outside of the classroom...except for that one time..."

Charlie grinned at the memory and nodded, "First off, I'm very happy with you. Secondly, Amita's not exactly my type."

Larry wrapped his arms around Charlie and switched positions, so Charlie was in essence, face to face with him. He leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you, Charles."

Charlie cupped Larry's face in his hands and kissed him, "That's what I'm here for."


End file.
